Wie man brennt
by ahndja
Summary: Sirius' Abstieg in den Wahnsinn, in dreizehn Schritten. Übersetzung von cupid-painted-blinds "to burn".


**to burn**

_(oder, wie man den Verstand verliert, in dreizehn Schritten)_

**(xiii)**

Er hatte schon immer irgendwie geglaubt, dass er am Rande des Abgrunds ist. Als stünde er an einer Klippe und schaut über den Rand, über den schon jeder andere gefallen ist; als wäre er der Einzige, der noch bei Verstand ist. Es ist, als würde er auf dem Ozean treiben, und stürbe vor Durst. Überall gibt es Wasser, doch es ist alles unerreichbar. Überall gibt es Antworten, aber keine davon ist gut genug.

Insgeheim denkt er, dass er besser ist als der Goldjunge Regulus, den seine Eltern mehr lieben. Regulus schluckt jede ihrer Geschichten, wie es ein guter kleiner Junge sollte. Er ist ein Rebell. Nur weiß er nicht wirklich, wofür er kämpft; das hat er noch nie. Er kämpft, um zu kämpfen, weil niemand sonst es tut und irgendjemand es tun muss. Es fällt ihm zu, dem Ausgestoßenem, dem Ungewollten, ihm, Sirius, es in ihre Gesichter zu schreien, als würden sie ihrem Sohn zuhören, wo sie nicht einmal dem Rest der Welt zugehört haben. Ihn kann man allerdings einfacher ignorieren. Sie müssen ihm nur sagen, er soll die Klappe halten, und er hat keine Wahl. Andromeda findet, dass es furchtbar ist, wie sie ihn behandeln, aber was gibt es denn sonst noch? Sie sind seine Eltern. Liebe oder Hass, er steckt fest, richtig?

Manchmal tut er so, als wäre er ein König hoch oben in einem Schloss, kühn und verwegen und blutrünstig, eine Art Vlad der Pfähler, der alles in seinem Weg niederbrennt, grausam und tyrannisch, weil es einfacher ist, als auf dem Boden zu sitzen und Puzzles zusammenzusetzen, die sich ständig bewegen. Mutter findet, dass er zu sehr ein Träumer ist, und das ist ihm nur recht. Sie findet, dass er verrückt ist. Er findet, dass Wahnsinn nichts Falsches ist. Verrückte Leute haben mehr Spaß.

Es fühlt sich so an, als wäre er eine tickende Zeitbombe, eine Granate, die nur darauf wartet, gezündet zu werden und den nächsten Feind anzugreifen, sei es Mum oder Dad oder Regulus oder ihre unsinnigen reinblütigen Freunde, denen gegenüber sie ihn nicht erwähnen, weil er sie beschämt. Es ist schrecklich, eine Schmach für seine Eltern zu sein, aber er findet, dass es noch schlimmer ist, ihr Augapfel zu sein. Wenn er ignoriert wird, erwarten sie nicht viel von ihm, und er kann tun, was immer er möchte. Regulus wird nie auch nur einen Augenblick lang seine Ruhe haben. Er genießt es, seinem Bruder das unter die Nase zu reiben. Andromeda sagt, dass er das tut, um der Sache den Schmerz zu nehmen. Er findet es einfach nur lustig.

Ändert nichts daran, dass es brennt, wenn sie ihren Freuden erzählen, dass Sirius nur der kleine Sohn des Angestellten ist.

**(xii)**

Seine Augen brennen, als Andromeda das erste Mal nach Hogwarts geht. Sie war seine beste Freundin und unterstützte ihn als Einzige während seiner Minirebellion. Sie mögen sie nicht viel mehr als ihn, aber Andy spielt wenigstens mit. Sie sagt ihm, dass er das auch tun sollte; dass er ein Rebell sein kann, wenn er mit der Schule fertig und ein Erwachsener ist. Doch jetzt ist es zu gefährlich, zurückzuschlagen, zu viel ist im Moment los. Da sind Dinge in ihrer Stimme verborgen, die er nicht erkennt, nicht anerkennt, tiefe Warnungen, von denen er weiß, dass er nie auf sie hören wird, ganz egal wie ernst.

Denn er ist einfach so. Er glaubt daran, jeden guten Rat, der ihm je gegeben wurde, zu nehmen, und prompt das genaue Gegenteil zu tun. Denn wozu ist man überhaupt am Leben, wenn man keine Fehler macht? Seine Augen brennen, als Andromeda ihn alleine bei seinen Eltern und allzu-gutem Bruder und ihrer widerwärtigen kleinen Schwester, die sich wie eine Puppe anzieht und Tanzstunden bei privaten Tutoren nimmt, lässt. Eine Weile lang hasst er seine Cousine dafür, aber dann vermisst er sie einfach nur.

Andromeda hat ihm immer Süßigkeiten gegeben, wenn die anderen nicht zusahen, und die hohe Kunst, sein Gemüse _nicht_ zu essen und damit davonzukommen, beigebracht. Andromeda hat ihm Geschichten erzählt, damit er besser einschlafen kann, glorreiche Märchen von Elfen und Kriegen und die-Guten-gewinnen-immer; sie erzählte und gestikulierte und spielte Teile nach, gab den verschiedenen Figuren verschiedene Stimmen. Andromeda war diejenige, die ihm Suppe brachte, wenn er krank war, und immer wusste, wie man Kreacher austricksen konnte, sodass er ein wenig mehr bekam.

Ohne sie hier, um ihn zu beruhigen, scheint der Abgrund ein wenig näher zu sein, und er fängt an sich zu fragen, ob auch andere kleine Kinder denken, dass sie bald wahnsinnig werden.

**(xi)**

„Willste sehen, was Mum mir gekauft hat?" Sein Bruder ist rot im Gesicht von der Kälte und trägt ein großes Paket. Sein Herz tut weh, als er das sieht. Mutter würde ihm nie etwas dergleichen kaufen, doch Regulus, der perfekte Regulus, bekommt immer das Beste vom Besten. Die einzig guten Dinge, die er jemals bekommen wird, sind Schulsachen, und das auch nur, weil Mutter nicht will, dass die Familie Black schlecht in Hogwarts aussieht.

„Nein. Aber du wirst es mir ja eh zeigen." Er ist grausam, aber das kümmert ihn nicht. Kein Bisschen. Regulus scheint es nicht zu bemerken. Er spricht mit dreißigtausend Stundenkilometern, aufgeregt und energisch, und Sirius hat ihn noch so sehr gehasst wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Es ist ein Komet 200! Das neueste Modell auf dem Markt!"

Er hatte diesen Besen gewollt.

„Oh, gut. Jetzt kannst du abstürzen und brennen wie ein echter Quidditch-Spieler." Wenn er zu ätzend ist, gibt Regulus vielleicht auf und lässt ihn in Ruhe schmollen. Doch sein Bruder sieht plötzlich sehr enttäuscht aus, und auf einmal wird ihm klar, dass Regulus ihm einfach nur eine Freude machen will. Das Verlangen, den Optimismus seines Bruders zu zerstören, überkommt ihn, weil Regulus alles bekommt und es mehr und mehr wehtut, weil es immer wieder passiert.

„Ich lass dich auch drauf reiten." Regulus klingt so naiv. Es macht ihn einfach nur noch wütender.

„Ich will nicht auf deinem blöden Besen reiten, Regulus. Es ist deiner. Geh du mit ihm spielen."

Damals spürte er zum ersten Mal das brennende Verlangen nach Selbstzerstörung, erinnert er sich. Später wird es so alltäglich, dass er lernt, es zu ignorieren.

**(x)**

Andromeda ist eine Slytherin, als sie wiederkommt, und hat keine Zeit mehr für Märchen.

**(ix)**

Sein Brief kommt mit der Post, voll mit smaragdgrüner Schrift und _Ich bin endlich einmal besser als Regulus_, weil Regulus zu Hause bleiben muss, während er nach Hogwarts geht, und er kann endlich von seiner Familie wegkommen, vielleicht in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin, und vielleicht hat er dann nicht mehr das Gefühl, als stünde er an diesem Abgrund. Vielleicht fällt er auch einfach nur hinunter, aber das wäre besser als dieses Hin- und Herwippen. Alles ist besser als das Gefühl, jede Sekunde in die Luft gehen zu können.

Er reibt seinem Bruder den Brief unter die Nase und erinnert sich mit bitteren Gedanken an all die Dinge, die Regulus bekommen hat und die er nicht haben konnte. Regulus wird wütend, und Bellatrix kommt, um ihn zu verteidigen: „Wieso die Aufregung? In zwei Jahren geht Regulus auch nach Hogwarts. Ist ja nicht so, als sei das was Besonderes."

Er hasst Regulus wieder. Hasst seine unschuldige Naivität. Hasst ihn dafür, dass er glücklich dabei ist, das ganze Gelaber seiner Familie zu schlucken. Hasst die Art, wie ihn jeder verhätschelt. Er hasst alles an seinem Bruder. Er will ihn schlagen, sein Gesicht zertrümmern, alles zerstören, was seinen Bruder zu dem Goldjungen der Familie macht, zum perfekten kleinen Sohn.

Aber er kontrolliert sich und grinst. „Jaah, aber dann werde ich eine Legende sein und Regulus wird nie aus dem Schatten von SIRIUS DEM GROSSEN herauskommen!", ruft er und wirft den Brief in die Luft. Bella rollt mit den Augen, aber Regulus lacht.

„Ich werde REGULUS DER GROSSE sein und dann wirst du in meinem Schatten stehen!"

Regulus findet es lustig. Sirius macht es stinkwütend.

**(viii)**

Er trifft Severus Snape im Zug nach Hogwarts und ist sofort eingeschüchtert. Severus weiß genauso viel über Magie wie Bellatrix und hat diese entnervende grüblerische Art, die ihn denken lässt, er muss über Wege nachdenken, wie man den ganzen Zug in die Luft jagen kann, während er in der Ecke sitzt. Um dafür aufzukommen, gerät er außer Rand und Band. Als die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen kommt, kauft er so viele Süßigkeiten, wie er kann, und fängt an, Severus zu quälen. Nicht, weil er etwas gegen den Jungen an sich hat – er hat einfach nur Langeweile.

Außerdem hat er sich auf den Fensterplatz genommen, damit er seine Nase in einem Buch vergraben kann. Bertie Botts Bohnen Jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung gegen seine Ohren zu schnippen scheint eine angemessene Strafe zu sein. Als die Bohnen zur Neige gehen und Severus seine Anwesenheit noch immer nicht anerkennt, geht er zu Stücken von Kürbiskuchen über. Was so ziemlich das grausamste ist, womit man jemanden bewerfen kann, weil das Zeug klebrig wie Pattex ist und wahrscheinlich wochenlang nicht aus Severus' Haaren rauskommen wird. Je länger sein Gefährte ihn ignoriert, desto unwohler fühlt sich Sirius. Er hasst es, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Es erinnert ihn an die Bombe und die Klippen und wie nah er sich der Grenze zum Wahnsinn fühlt.

Als er keine Süßigkeiten mehr hat, die er werfen kann (es gibt Dinge, wie Schokoladenfrösche, mit denen man niemals seine Feinde bewerfen sollte, weil das einfach nur ein Verbrechen ist), fängt er an, mit Severus zu reden.

„Also, woher kommst du?"

Stille.

„Severus. Das ist ein seltsamer Name. Wie kamen deine Eltern denn darauf?"

Stille.

„Ich schätze mal, du bist 'n Reinblut, richtig? Oder zumindest ein Halbblut. Du siehst _überhaupt_ nicht muggelstämmig aus."

Stille.

Danach gibt er Severus Snape auf und geht los, jemand anders zu finden, mit dem er sich unterhalten kann. Er trifft Andromeda, die ihn anlächelt, und ihn fragt, warum er voll Kürbiskuchen ist. Er hat ihr immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie aus Hogwarts zurückkam und ihn vergessen hat, also sagt er, dass er Kürbiskuchen gegessen hat, wonach sieht es denn aus, was er getan hat?

„Aber du hasst Kürbis", sagt sie, als er weggeht, um sich Freunde zu suchen. Er antwortet nicht.

**(vii)**

Der Sprechende Hut sagt ihm, dass er sich gut in Slytherin machen würde. Er sagt ihm, dass er ihn in Stücke reißt, wenn er ihn nach Slytherin steckt. Also sagt er Gryffindor, weil kein Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw jemals einen alten Hut bedrohen würde. Aber er stellt sicher, ihm zu sagen, dass so eine Drohung ziemlich slytherinmäßig ist, und wenn er seinen Wurzeln entkommen will, dann ist das nicht der Weg, den er nehmen sollte.

Alles wird ruhig, als der Hut Gryffindor sagt. Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille, und ganz plötzlich fühlt Sirius sich _mächtig_. Indem er eine Entscheidung gemacht hat, hat er eine gesamte Schule zum Schweigen gebracht. Andromeda fängt an zu klatschen, zögerlich, und dann machen alle mit, aber der Applaus ist gedämpft und geht schnell vorüber.

Jaah, jaah. Ein Black, der nicht in Slytherin ist. Es macht Spaß zuzusehen, wie die Leute ihn angucken, bis er merkt, wie einsam man ist, wenn alle vor einem Angst haben. Severus Snape kommt nach Slytherin und Sirius schaut zu, wie Bellatrix ihn begrüßt und ihm den Platz zuweist, von dem er weiß, dass er für ihn selbst freigehalten worden ist. Sie hatten von ihm erwartet, einer von ihnen zu sein, wie der perfekte Goldjunge Regulus, der ganz sicher nach Slytherin kommen wird, weil er das Rückgrat einer Qualle hat und es niemals wagen würde, auch nur eine Zehe über die Regeln der Familie zu setzen.

Ein blasser Junge mit rattenartigem Gesicht sitzt neben ihm und er fragt sich sarkastisch, wie ein Junge, der aussieht, als wäre er voll Wackelpudding, in das Haus der Mutigen sortiert werden konnte. Er will ihn ignorieren, aber niemand anderes redet mit ihm, also hat er keine Wahl. Der kleine, zitternde Peter ist es also, und er tut so, als würde er nicht sehen, wie Bellatrix angesichts der Wahl seiner Freunde lacht, als er die Halle verlässt.

**(vi)**

Sirius findet sich am anderen Ende des historischen ersten Streichs von James Potter wieder. Mit der Hilfe eines widerwilligen Klassenkameraden legt er einen Stolperdraht im Flur aus und lässt Sirius vor Augen der wunderschönen Siebtklässlerin Amanda St. Paul auf die Schnauze fallen. Anstatt ihm aufzuhelfen, lacht Amanda und sagt James, dass das ein guter Streich war. Der Junge mit den verwuschelten Haaren grinst und Sirius wünscht sich, er könnte ihn hassen. Aber James ist alles, von dem Sirius sich immer vorgestellt hatte, in Hogwarts zu sein, und man kann niemanden hassen, der sich so benimmt, wie man selber es tun wollte.

Er sagt Peter, dass sie sich an dem Jungen aus ihrem Schlafsaal rächen müssen, aber Peter gerät in Panik und ruiniert alles. James schaut sich den misslungenen Trick und den wutschnaubenden Sirius, der auf dem Flur steht, an und schaut zu, wie der dicke Wackelpuddingjunge Peter in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum geflogen kommt.

„Das war eine gute Idee, wirklich. Dein Freund hat's einfach nur nicht durchgezogen." Wieder überkommt Sirius der Zwang zur Selbstzerstörung.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", faucht er wütend, dreht sich dann auf dem Absatz um und marschiert weg. Erst als er vor der Großen Halle steht, merkt er, dass er den falschen Weg genommen hat.

James setzt sich am nächsten Tag im Unterricht neben ihn und hilft ihm, die Rache für Peter zu planen. Es scheint ein wenig grausam, ihm einen Streich zu spielen, aber er kann James nicht nein sagen. Nicht, wenn er so verzweifelt in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen werden will, und wenn man mit James Potter befreundet ist, dann ist man sofort _drin_. Einen Moment später vergisst er sein Zögern, und der Streich verläuft ganz wunderbar. Als Peter ihn mit Tränen in den Augen ansieht, da sieht er sich bestätigt. Er wünschte, er könnte sagen, dass er es bereut, aber das tut er nicht.

Sie nehmen Peter hinterher in ihre Gruppe auf, weil James sich schlecht fühlt, dass sie ihm einen Streich gespielt haben, und er steht von da an Schmiere. Er ist allerdings nicht gerade verlässlich. Sirius mag Peter nie, kein Bisschen.

**(v)**

Seine Mutter weigert sich, zuzugeben, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, und tut so, als sei er den ganzen Sommer nach Hogwarts über unsichtbar, und jeden Sommer danach. Der Abgrund scheint jedes Mal, das sie direkt durch ihn hindurchsieht, ein wenig näher zu kommen.

**(iv)**

Als er seine ZAG-Ergebnisse bekommt – alle neun, mit einem hellen, strahlenden _Ohnegleichen_ in Verwandlung –, wirft seine Mutter einen kurzen Blick darauf und nickt. Sein Vater lächelt und sagt, das sei schön. Regulus funkelt ihn an. Er will, dass Andromeda da ist, um seine ZAGs zu sehen, aber Andromeda ist nicht mehr Teil der Familie. Er schickt ihr einen Brief, aber das ist einfach nicht das Gleiche.

Während der Ferien steht er mit seinen Freunden in der Winkelgasse, als Andromeda aus dem Nichts auftaucht, ganz offensichtlich schwanger, und nimmt ihn fest in die Arme. Sie schwärmt von seinen neun ZAGs und sagt ihm, wie stolz sie auf ihren kleinen Lieblingscousin ist. Remus lächelt sie an und James kichert beim Anblick von Sirius, der von einer im achten Monat schwangeren Frau fast erdrückt wird, doch das kümmert Sirius nicht wirklich.

Andromeda ist stolz auf ihn. Das ist alles, was im Moment zählt. Es ist, als könnte er vergessen, wie viel näher er in letzter Zeit der Explosion gekommen ist, weil Andromeda findet, dass das, was er getan hat, fantastisch ist. Sie schließt sich der Gruppe an und erzählt ihm alles von dem Baby. Es ist ein Mädchen, sagt sie, und sie wird wunderschön sein. James sagt ihr, dass sie all den kleinen Zauberern den Kopf verdrehen wird, wenn sie ihrer Mutter auch nur ein bisschen ähnlich sieht. Andy strahlt. Sirius erzählt ihr nicht, dass James das zu jeder schwangeren Frau sagt, die ein Mädchen will. Es scheint nicht notwendig.

Er geht heim und sieht Regulus, mit einem glänzenden neuen Zauberstab, weil sein alter „abgenutzt" war. Einen Moment lang sieht er rot, aber dann hält er sich zurück. Gerade so. Er muss ein paar Sekunden lang mit leerem Gesicht im Foyer stehen bleiben, bevor er sich sicher ist, dass er seinen Bruder nicht angreift, sobald er sich bewegt.

Er ist eine tickende Zeitbombe, nur weiß er nicht, wie lange er noch hat.

**(iii)**

Als er die Tür zuknallt und mit seinem Koffer abhaut, als er sie und ihren Wahn vom reinen Blut für immer hinter sich lässt, fleht er innerlich darum, dass sie ihm folgen. Er läuft die Straße hinunter und betet, dass sie ihm hinterherlaufen werden, nach ihrem erstgeborenen Sohn schreien werden, ihn anflehen werden, zurück zur Familie zu kommen, dass sie ihn wirklich so lieben, wie es Eltern sollen.

Sie kommen ihm nicht nach. Das ist kein Regen auf seinem Gesicht, als James die Tür öffnet, aber das muss sein Freund nicht wissen. Er geht in das freie Schlafzimmer und schlägt ein Loch in seinen Koffer, weil er nicht findet, dass es richtig ist, ein Loch in die Wand seines besten Freundes zu schlagen. Jeden Tag, bis er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, beobachtet er den Himmel und betet darum, eine Eule von seiner Familie zu sehen, die ihm sagt, dass sie ihn zurückwollen, aber es kommt nichts. Als er dann wieder in den Zug einsteigt, läuft er wieder auf diesem selbstzerstörerischen Kurs, und er hasst sie alle mehr als je zuvor, selbst Andromeda und ihr hübsches Mädchen.

Er gerät noch mehr außer Rand und Band, so sehr, dass selbst James argwöhnisch ist, ihm zu folgen. Er lässt alles, was er je über das Überleben gelernt hat, außen vor und hängt sich voll in Streiche und Spinnereien, quält Snape mehr denn je. Er wird einer der lebenden Toten, so weit weg, dass er alle Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr verloren hat. So nah am Abgrund, dass wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen keine Option ist.

Es ist schließlich Remus, der ihm, irgendwann um Weihnachten, eine Ohrfeige verpasst und ihn fragt, was er denn zu tun glaubt. Sirius sieht wieder rot, und dieses Mal kann er es nicht aufhalten. Er schlägt zu und trifft Remus genau am Kiefer. Sein Freund sieht entsetzt aus und schlägt dann zurück. Sowohl James als auch Peter müssen ihn von Moony wegreißen, der blutig und blau geschlagen und auf eine wilde Art wütend ist, wütender, als Sirius ihn je gesehen hat, selbst in seiner Form als Werwolf.

Remus sagt etwas, das vor Gehässigkeit nur so trieft, aber Sirius kann sich nie erinnern, was es war. Als sie nach den Weihnachtsferien zurückkommen, tun beide so, als sei es nie passiert.

**(ii)**

Als Harry auf die Welt kommt – Harry, der der Sohn seines einzigen besten Freundes ist, weil es niemand wagen würde, einen Mann, der so unbeständig wie Sirius ist, zu heiraten –, ist er einer der ersten, die ihn halten. Nach James und Lily ist es Sirius, der den Jungen in seinen Armen hält. Er lächelt seinen Patensohn an und betet stumm, dass der Junge wie seine Mutter ist, weil Menschen wie Lily länger leben.

Harry, wie Nymphadora, ist eine Erinnerung daran, dass die Welt ihn hinter sich lässt. Während jeder geht und heiratet und Kinder bekommt und erwachsen wird, kämpft er noch immer dagegen, wahnsinnig zu werden, damit er nicht zusehen muss, wie ihm sein Verstand entgleitet. Er will nicht mehr verrückt werden. Es scheint viel beängstigender zu sein, wenn es passiert, als er es sich früher vorgestellt hat. Niemand sieht es außer ihm. Alle denken, dass er einfach nur rumspinnt, weil er Sirius ist, und Sirius hat schon immer rumgesponnen. Sie sehen die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht nicht.

Außer Remus. Remus ist der einzige, der ihm wirklich in die Augen sieht und ihn fragt, ob alles okay ist. Er schnaubt verächtlich und versichert Remus, dass es ihm gut geht, wirklich. Moony sieht nicht überzeugt aus.

Und er hasst sich später dafür, aber genau darum sagt er ihnen, dass er glaubt, Remus sei der Spion.

**(i)**

Die Bombe explodiert an Halloween. Er wird über den Abgrund geworfen, der zarte Faden, an dem sein Verstand hängt, sofort zertrennt. Er könnte es ertragen, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren, aber die Tatsache, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass es wegen Peter ist, weil er als Erstklässler so unbedingt gemocht werden wollte, dass er Peter bei ihm an seinem Tisch sitzen ließ – das ist es, was das Feuer entflammt.

Er weiß nicht, was er tut, als er Peter durch die Straßen von Muggellondon verfolgt. Er hat keinen Plan, er hat keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun soll, er weiß nur, dass er Peter schon immer gehasst hat und dass er irgendwie wütender darüber ist, dass Peter ihn im Stich gelassen hat, als er James einen Streich spielen wollte, als darüber, dass Peter James umgebracht hat. Aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzt die alte Wunde mehr als die neuen. Er hat keinen Plan. Peter weiß das, und er nutzt es zu seinem Vorteil.

Er lacht, als sich der Staub legt, weil er jetzt wirklich am Tiefpunkt angelangt ist, und es ist schlimmer als alles, was er sich je vorgestellt hat, schlimmer als jeder seiner Albträume. Er lacht, denn täte er es nicht, dann würde er weinen, und ein Black weint nie. Er lacht, weil seine Familie ihn noch immer so bestimmt.

Er denkt, als sie ihn nach Askaban karren, dass es wahrscheinlich ganz gut ist, dass Dumbledore den kleinen Harry mitgenommen hat. Denn kein Junge will einen Wahnsinnigen als Paten.


End file.
